


in sickness (and in health)

by Whatawks



Series: Purgatory University AU [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Waverly and Nicole take care of a sick Wesley, cue the fluff





	in sickness (and in health)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Also, Wesley is 5 and in kindergarten in this, Nicole and Waverly don't live together (yet ;) )

Waverly turned the Jeep into the parking lot at a recklessly fast speed for the location. She jumped out of the car and started borderline sprinting towards the front entrance of Wesley’s school. Behind her she heard police sirens and thought they had somehow seen her speeding and caught up to her, only to realize they were coming in the opposite direction she had come from.

Nicole parked, turned the cruiser off, and slammed the door, doing the same jog Waverly had not even a minute ago. She was so focused, she almost ran into the shorter woman. “Whoa, hi baby,” Nicole said, preventing the collision by grabbing Waverly around the waist and having the momentum keep moving them forward.

Waverly took a couple of steps before she turned to Nicole, “Were the sirens really necessary Nic?”

Nicole pouted, opening the front door for Waverly. “Our boy is sick Waves, and I was on patrol when they called me.”

Waverly loved when Nicole called Wesley theirs, and when Nicole found out, she started saying it more often. They had been dating for about a year now and were practically living together with Nicole spending most of her nights at Waverly’s. When Wesley started kindergarten, Waverly put both Nicole and herself down as emergency contacts and primary caregivers. She loved how they were becoming a little family more and more every day. 

They walked to Wesley’s classroom, only to find out he was in the nurse’s office. Once they got there, they saw Wesley lying on one of the cots, looking pale and feverish. Waverly immediately went to scoop him up while Nicole spoke to the nurse. “Oh, baby,” she said, noticing Wesley’s body shivering despite his very warm forehead burrowing itself in her neck. 

“I don’t feel good, Mama,” he mumbled, arms coming around Waverly’s neck as tight as they could.

Nicole returned to them and said, “The nurse mentioned he threw up after his morning snack and has been like this since. She thinks he probably has the stomach flu since it’s going around the school.”

“I canceled my classes for the rest of the day when the school called so I can take him home,” Waverly said.

Nicole agreed and added, “I can call off after I return the cruiser and pick up some medicine for him.”

Wesley escaped his little cocoon to look as Nicole. “ ‘Cole are you coming home with us?”

“Of course bud, I’m gonna help Mama take care of you I just have to pick some things up first okay?”

Wesley nodded with tired eyes and burrowed back into Waverly. 

They walked out to the parking lot together where Nicole pressed a kiss to the back of Wesley’s head and a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “I’ll see you in 20 okay?”

Waverly nodded and they went their separate ways.

+++

Nicole walked in and headed towards the kitchen, hearing the water running in the bath upstairs. She set the medicines she had bought on the table (okay, maybe she had bought four different kinds and maybe she had gone overboard but she just loved Wesley so much) and set the other bags on the counter. Those held the ingredients for the homemade chicken noodle soup she was planning to make Wesley once he felt like eating.

She ran upstairs and opened the bathroom door to find Waverly testing the bath’s temperature. “Hey, I bought him medicine and I’m making soup later. Has he thrown up again?”

Waverly turned and stood up, wiping her hands on a small towel. “He threw up when we got out of the car but I don’t think he has anything else in him anymore. I also checked his temperature and it’s around 38.5 C so I’m making him get in lukewarm water at least. He’s dozing in his room”

Wesley sensed both women entering his room and opened his tired eyes to look at them. “Mama, Tommy was sick yesterday too.”

“Of course he was. It’s okay Wes, he probably just passed it along to you. How are you feeling?”

“Cold. Also my tummy and throat hurt.”

“Sorry to hear that, bud,” Nicole replied. “How about you get into a nice bath Mama made you and I’ll grab some medicine to give you?”

“M’kay,” Wesley said, with not a lot of fight in him.

Waverly cradled his body while Nicole turned to her and asked which medicine to grab. 

“They’re probably all fine, but he likes grape flavouring the best,” the small woman said.

Nicole had grabbed one grape medicine so after opening it and pouring out it out for Wesley, she returned upstairs. Wesley was now sitting in the bath, complaining to his mama, who’s now very wet shirt was residing on the floor. “It’s cold, Mama, can I go back to bed?”

“Five more minutes, Wes, I promise,” Waverly said, voice breaking. “I know you don’t like this and trust me, I don’t like this either.” 

Nicole knelt down beside Waverly and put her hand on the small of her naked back, making Waverly shiver. Nicole turned, eyes wide and smirk on the edge of her lips. “Nicole, I swear to god, if you say something…” Waverly tapered off, mumbling low threats while trying to keep Wesley clueless about what had happened.

“I just wanted to say that I got his medicine. Here you go, Wes,” She said handing it off to the boy who then drank it.

“Can I get out of the bath now?”

Nicole looked at Waverly whose ‘tough love mom’ personality had finally crumbled. “Yes, come here Wes.” Waverly took a big fluffy towel and wrapped the young boy up. She turned to Nicole saying, “Can you grab his favorite pj’s? I only got underwear in case this didn’t work but it seems to have cooled him down some.”

Nicole went to his bedroom and grabbed his spider-man pajamas. She heard Waverly enter and went to help her with Wesley. After he was finally changed and ready to take a nap, Waverly said, “Wes, can you cuddle with Nicole? I just want to put a shirt on after getting mine wet.”

“Sorry, Mama,” Wesley replied, followed by, “Nic!” hoarsely.

“Hi bud, how about I unbutton my shirt so it doesn’t bother you? I’m wearing a t-shirt underneath.”

Wesley nodded and crawled into bed. Nicole unbuttoned her shirt and grabbed a couple of books in case the young boy wanted to read them. He was already like a mini-Waverly, reading ahead of his grade level and Nicole and Waverly were extremely proud. She got into his small bed, feet dangling over the end, and Wesley immediately cuddled up. “Do you want to read Wes? Or nap?”

“Nap,” he murmured adjusting his small body almost on top of Nicole’s, using her chest as a pillow. She held onto him by placing one hand on his back causing Wesley to contently sigh. 

Nicole closed her eyes and only to open them a few minutes later, feeling familiar lips place a kiss on her own. Waverly’s hair was tickling her face as she kissed Nicole again sweetly and then stoop up, now fully clothed again. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“He’s our kid, Waves. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him,” Nicole said sincerely.

Waverly was now tearing up. “I love you-“

“I love you too,” Nicole interrupted.

Waverly’s smile widened as she continued, “I’m gonna work on my Ph.D. applications downstairs if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, baby. He’s just gonna nap for a while and I’ll probably doze off too. Go, show them how smart you are.”

“Thanks, and I’ll start on dinner, yell if you need anything.”

“I brought all of the things for soup. I was gonna-“

Now it was Waverly’s turn to interrupt, “I know, and I saw them, and I love you, which is why while you’re sleeping and probably getting sick from him-“

“Hey!”

“Shhh,” Waverly giggled. “As I was saying, I’ll do dinner and you can nap, don’t stress.”

“I love you too,” Nicole repeated as Waverly closed the door and headed down.

+++

Nicole woke up to someone moving away from her with the grace of a five-year old. “Are you ok, Wes?” she said, now very much alert and awake.

“Bathroom,” he said running off.

Nicole followed and pressed her ear against the door, sighing in relief when she didn’t hear him throw up. Once he came back out she asked, “How are you feeling? Think you can eat some soup?”

Wesley nodded and asked to be picked up. Nicole of course obliged and walked downstairs, Wesley in her arms. 

Waverly was at the kitchen table, laptop open and papers all skewed around her. When she saw Nicole walk in she immediately began to put everything away. “How do you feel Wes? Stomach still hurt?”

Wesley replied, “Still cold but stomach doesn’t hurt as much.”

“I think his fever went down a bit but we should still watch him and he said he was ready to try eating something,” Nicole added.

Waverly turned to the stove while Nicole set Wesley down. Then she went to Waverly, snaking an arm around her waist while pressing a kiss to the side of her forehead. “Did you get a lot of work done?” she murmured

Waverly sighed. “A bit, but I was worried and also cooking so, I still have some ways to go.”

“Baby, they’d be insane not to accept you. You’re gonna be Dr. Waverly Earp on no time,” Nicole replied, taking one of the bowls of soup Waverly had just poured out and bringing it to Wesley.

Wesley began to eat and Nicole ran a hand through Wesley’s hair before grabbing her own bowl after Waverly. They all sat down as Nicole and Waverly idly chatted about their day before going to pick up Wesley. Once they were finished, Wesley was looking a lot less pale and a lot more sleepy. 

“Hey Wes,” Waverly said, picking his bowl up, “how about you sleep with me and Nicole tonight? We can start a movie and finish it tomorrow afternoon?”

“No school tomorrow?” Wesley asked back.

“No school, I think you need to rest until you’re better, baby,” Waverly replied.

Wesley agreed and headed upstairs. Nicole took this two-second opportunity to grab Waverly and press her up against the kitchen counter. The shorter woman let out a breathy laugh and said, “Nicoooole! He probably got you sick, you’re gonna get me sick.”

Nicole laughed back, peppering kisses where she could, on Waverly’s nose, cheek, shoulder, until she reached her mouth. “You’re an amazing mother, Waverly,” she said lips against the brunettes.

Waverly blushed and deepened the kiss. Nicole moved to put both hands on either side of Waverly, fully entrapping her. Waverly didn’t really mind it, and actually liked is when Nicole would tower over her sometimes when they got hot and heavy. The kisses slowed down afterwards until Nicole planted a sweet, soft kiss against Waverly and murmured something about upstairs.

“Wha-“ Waverly began, still in a daze from making out with Nicole.

Nicole winked back, smile on her face and repeated, “You should head upstairs and shower while I bring Wes more medicine.”

Waverly walked upstairs and headed to her room, to find Wesley already lying in bed grabbing the remote. “Do you want to put something on while I shower and then we’ll watch whatever you want?”

The young boy nodded as Nicole entered with more medicine. “Sorry, Wes,” she said, “time to drink up.”

Waverly headed off to shower while Nicole helped Wesley turn on Netflix and pick a Disney show. When Waverly returned, they switched, Nicole heading off to shower while Waverly climbed under the covers and moved Wesley under them as well. 

Nicole returned and saw that Wesley was now practically on top of Waverly, the way he had been on her during his nap. Waverly had her night light on and was reading a book above his head. They had left enough space for Nicole to go on her side and cuddle up.

Waverly turned her head towards Nicole when she saw the redhead walk towards the bed. “He wanted to watch a movie but he’s also tuckered out. He practically fell asleep the minute I got him under blankets.”

Nicole chuckled and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s lips before getting into bed. “Like mother, like son.” She put her arms around Wesley, reaching past the boy’s body and having her hand rest on Waverly’s hip. Wesley subconsciously snuggled up to her as Waverly let her book drop to the floor and turned off the light. 

“I love you both,” Nicole said into the darkness.

“We love you too, baby,” Waverly mumbled, sleep already overtaking her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short, fluffy update! I've been super busy w school but I got a minute to write and penned off an idea I got from a tumblr suggestion!! Hopefully I'll have more time for more fics soon :))


End file.
